dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristobal
Cristobal was a character who first appeared in the eighth episode of the second season. He was a culebra who worked under Amancio Malvado before Richie and Seth took over. His skull is then taken by Calavera and his head is shot off by Seth. History There is nothing known about his early history. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Two He is seen in the warehouse checking the cargo Seth and Sonja delivered in the truck. He is suspicious of it and when opens the crate, he sees nothing in it, allowing them to pass. After Amancio is killed, he and the other culebras start to get aggressive and when the santa sangre spills, they go into a frenzy over it. After Carlos is taken care of, he accepts the Geckos takeover. Season Three He and the other culebras were in a line-up to figure out who's skull was taken by Calavera and acting as a spy. After most of them are taken out, Cristobal is shown to be one of the culebras' skulls that were taken. After threatening, he is killed by Seth. Physical Appearance In season two, he has black hair and had facial hair. In season three, he shaved the facial hair and most of his head is bald except for a portion of it tied in a ponytail in the back. In overall appearance, he has dark brown eyes and black hair. He has an athletic build and a tall stature. Personality He is quiet, but has an attitude. He is overly suspicious of Seth in the second season and gets aggressive after the santa sangre spills. After the Geckos take over, it seems he grew close to Seth, but since his skull was taken by Calavera, he gets threatening. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Cristobal has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Cristobal can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Cristobal is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery Cristobal.jpg Cristo.jpg Name *'Cristobal' is a given name and surname. It is the Spanish equivalent of Christopher, which is derived from the Greek Χριστόφορος. It means "Christ-bearer". See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Xibalban Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased